Les roses et l'amour sont éternelles
by erikadu19
Summary: Tu es là. Tu es toujours là. Avec ce bouquet de rose blanche a la main.   Deathfic. Danmark et Norge en mode nyotalia.


Un matin. Un cimetière.

Tu te tiens encore debout devant la même tombe. Le vent soulève un peu de ta longue chevelure couleur du soleil tandis que tombe autour de toi des flocons de neige. Cette neige qu'elle aimait tant. Tu a toujours ce même bouquet à la main. Des roses, symbole d'amour. Des roses aussi blanches que la neige qui tombe doucement autour de toi. Tu retiens tes larmes, difficilement mais tu les retiens. Parce que tu sais qu'elle n'aimait pas te voir pleurer et parce que ton orgueil te l'interdit aussi. Ce foutu orgueil. Tu regrette tant de chose. Tu regrette de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps avec elle, de ne pas lui avoir assez fait l'amour…de ne pas lui avoir dit plus de « je t'aime », elle qui passait son temps à te le dire dans l'intimité de votre appartement.

Tu lui parle de ta journée, de tes collègues qui tentent de te remonter le moral, à leurs façons, certes maladroite mais touchante. Tu lui parle de son grand frère qui t'aide aussi, même si c'est maladroitement, même si tu sais qu'il t'en veut toujours de lui avoir enlevé cette petite sœur qu'il adorait tant…même si tu sais qu'il te tient pour responsable de sa disparition.

Tu essaye de lui en vouloir, de t'avoir abandonné elle qui t'avais juré ne jamais t'abandonner mais à la fin c'est à toi que tu en veux. Tu t'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger et à la garder auprès de toi.

Elle a toujours eu la santé fragile, tu aurais voulu l'envelopper dans du coton et ne jamais la laisser partir. Tu te souviens de son rire quant tu lui as dit. Tu te souviens surtout de tes rougeurs quand elle t'a répondue que toi et ton amour étiez ce coton protecteur pour elle.

Tu te souviens de tout. De ses rires et de ses sourires, si rare en publique mais qui jaillissait lorsque vous étiez seules toutes les deux. De cette facette que toi seule connaissait d'elle qui était toujours si froide et réservée en public. Tu te rappelle avec une acuité presque cruelle de sa peau pâle de petite poupée de porcelaine qui rosissait sous tes compliments…que tu t'amusais à faire rosir, bien souvent, par des caresses lui prouvant ton amour pour elle.

Tu te rappelle de ses gémissements et de ses soupirs. De sa voix si douce quémandant toujours plus. Tu te rappelle de la douceur de sa peau que tu aimais parcourir de tes mains et de ta bouche. Tu te souviens des moindres détails de ce corps que tu aimais tant. Ce corps et cette femme que tu ne peux maintenant retrouver que dans tes rêves, parce que le monde des rêves est le seul endroit où tu peux la retrouver, elle, si belle, si vivante. Il n'y a que dans ce monde des rêves que tu peux à nouveau la serrer dans tes bras, respirer son odeur de lilas et de bruyère. Dans tes rêves tu peux pleurer, tu sais qu'elle te réconfortera. Mais quand tu te réveille le matin et que tu sens qu'il manque un corps blotti contre le tien tu dois à nouveau lutter contre tes larmes et contre ce cœur en miette.

Elle te manque, atrocement, chaque jour plus encore que le précédent. Cela fait pourtant 3 ans qu'elle est partie. Mais c'était la femme de ta vie. Celle que tu as épousée. Celle qui à porter l'enfant que vous auriez élevé ensemble si elle avait vécue.

Tu te rends compte que tu as perdu la bataille contre les larmes qui ont envahie tes joues. Tu es rejointe par un enfant de 3 ans, tout emmitouflé. Il a des cheveux d'un blond très pâle et des yeux couleur lilas.

Tu lui donne une rose de ton bouquet et tu pleure encore plus en le voyant s'agenouiller devant sa tombe pour y déposer sa fleur. Tu pose le bouquet à ton tour et tu le prends dans tes bras.

Tu lui parle d'elle. De cette femme que tu as aimée et que tu aime encore. De cette femme qui l'a porté et mis au monde. De cette femme morte pour lui donner la vie. Tu souris au petit être qui essuie tes larmes en te disant qu'il t'aime et qu'il aime aussi sa _« mamma engel »_. Et toi tu continue de lui parler d'elle, de cette seconde maman qu'il ne connait qu'au travers de ce que toi et son oncle lui en dites.

Tu espère bien faire avec lui, tu veux bien faire avec lui. Parce que tu l'aime autant que tu as aimée celle qui l'a mis au monde. Tu le repose par terre et le regarde partir vers ta voiture.

Tu pars à ton tour. De toute façon tu reviendras le lendemain. Avec un bouquet de rose blanche a la main.


End file.
